The Wasteland Fox
by keeper of all lore
Summary: Naruto after his battle at the VOTE is brought into the fallout universe. He is adopted by courier six and upon his death at benny's hands he takes up his mantle to protect the people in the wasteland. now after creating true peace he decided to return home to put the ghosts of the past to rest. He will not go alone as his friends and mentors return with him. Pairings undecided
1. prologue 1 the journey starts

**KOAL- hello this the lore keeper and i gotta say I am kinda bad at updating my already established stories. I admit that it is easy to create a new idea but it is hard to continue it to the end. That is why I have decided to allow anybody who feels confident in their skills to use my base ideas and create their own versions of my stories. I will update my profile in a few days but the main new thing is this story. This is a naruto x fallout new vegas crossover that I came up with after playing fallout new vegas for a while and came up with another idea. The base idea is that naruto after his fight with sasuke at the VOTE ended with a draw with sasuke thrown far back from naruto's attack and naruto knocked unconscious. The energy created by their clash of jutsu was actually found and recorded by the think tank of big mountain and they wanted to find the source as they had readings of immense amounts of energy. They locked on the source and used their transportalponder which warped naruto from his universe to the fallout universe but due to their readings not accounting for their target being in another dimension he doesn't end up in big mountain but rather in the mojave express. He is then found and raised by the courier six who sees the boy as the son he wanted. He learns about guns, survival, and speech skills from the courier and becomes his successor in the event of his death. Then benny attacks with the Khans he hired and shoots courier six in the head ending up killing him. Benny in a moment of sadness explains to Naruto that he had to do this to bring the Mojave into a new age of prosperity and knocks him out by hitting his head with his gun Maria which he left behind as he feels terrible about taking a father away from his son. **

**The fallout storylines start with Naruto (now 18) taking courier six's place and seeking out benny if only to put the ghosts of the past to rest. He travels the Mojave and helps as many people as he can along the way as even though he knows the cruelty of the world he would never let that cruelty conquer him. He becomes a force of peace and safety to the wasteland and even starts the NCR and Caesar's Legion down a path that could lead to peace. He investigates the signals of Zion meeting the happy trails caravan, meets with the survivors of New Canaan, and defeats the white legs bringing peace to the people of Zion. He will meet the think tank, the ones who brought him into this world, and help both them and Mobius who he realizes that could have ended them long before he arrived at big mountain. He arrives at the Sierra Madre and saves the trapped and even makes Elijah realize his mistakes making him try to redeem himself. He then entered the divide to try and atone for his father's sins and Ulysses' grudge with the original courier six. He succeeds with aiding the people of the strip and all of the towns in the Mojave. He made allies of practically every group in the wasteland aside from the raiders and the fiends. He was able to track down Benny and learn the reason this whole series of events happened and he even forgave benny letting him live as he would not let revenge cloud his heart. He aided both the Legion and the NCR without fighting their battles and with the aid of Mr. House (who he gave the one thing he needed-family) he paved the way for a free and united Mojave. He then met with Caear who was intrigued with the actions and results of the Wasteland Fox (a name he gave himself for his burden who he helped to bring peace to) and wished to meet and converse with in order to try and have him side with him in the coming battle at hoover dam. Naruto learned alot about the Legion where it was strength of body and mind which granted authority in the Legion and Naruto seeing this creed during his time there challenged Caesar himself to a duel to decided whether he would fight for him, Caesar was surprised but naruto used the very creed of the Legion saying that if he was strong enough to defeat him then he would serve but Caesar must offer something in the event he should lose. Legate Lanius tried to take Caesar's place but once more he used the creed of the strongest rule stating that if Lanius were to fight instead of Caesar then Lanius should rule the Legion as Caesar was weak enough that he relied on someone stronger to fight his own battles. out manuvered by the blonde travelor he indeed fought with him and though their battle was fierce proving caesar as the head of the Legion Naruto emmerged triumphant against him. When Caesar asked what he desired for his victory Naruto wanted to fight Lanius and should he win He would leave the Legion and serve with him at the battle of hoover dam. Lanius though enraged was actually proud that instead of forcing his leader to make him serve he would actually fight to prove his worth by the Legion's creed. The two fought in two epic battles one where they solely used their bodies and their fists to rpove their superiority with the end result being a double knockout. The final battle tested their skill in blades where Lanius fought with the blade of the east and Naruto fought with a blade of the west from his time in the divide. The battle was long and hard but in the end naruto managed to disarm Lanius and defeat him with his blade at his neck. The Legion was silent as they tried to comprehend how one man defeat their leaders in single combat and let them live. Unknown to Naruto but Caesar and Lanius both realized that by Legion creed he was their new leader as he has proven his worth as their superior. Caesar then proclaims that by right of conquest Naruto has become the leader of the entirety of Caesar's Legion which left him in shock until it was explained that by following the creed which naruto followed as though he was born in the legion he had defeated the heads of the legion and as thus became the head.**

**Naruto then began to bring change that would benefit the legion yet keep its proud heritage. He ended the slavery which plagued women who he had them prove that women could be as strong as men. He then helped the Legion learn how to grow and maintain their own stores of food thus reducing the need to raid towns and caravans. He made the Legion into something not just to be feared but rather something to be respected like the stories of the Native American tribes of the pre-war era. He then with Caesar and Lanius at his side brought the a small party to Hoover dam where he raised the white flag to hopefully negotiate with the NCR. There they met President Kimball where they learned that the NCR through his deeds had come to respect him for bring hope to the Mojave such as his actions in keeping camp forelorn hope alive with supplies and recruits who would later become good soldiers. There they negotiated for days with the goal being something simple yet really foreign to the people there- lasting peace.**

**He proposed that the Mojave would be a neutral zone where the legion and ncr would trade and offer their benefits to each other. The NCR would bring power to the towns and cities of the Mojave and bring their factory manufactured goods for trade, the Legion would bring in food and other essentials they created and bring in people to protect the Mojave, and the strip and towns would bring opportunities and land that could be used to help the three grow. The negotiations were long but in the end surprisingly everyone got something they wanted and everyone left with hope for the future. The wasteland fox was a legend among the Legion, the NCR, and the wastes for his actions of bringing peace and stability and his kind heart who spared those who wronged him and even bringing redemption to those who thought they were beyond it. He then spent his time learning from the best he had met in all of his skills and those he had aided during his travels and also spent time hunting raiders as they would always hurt others for their own selfish gains.**

**He had just turned 21 when he had started dreaming of his past life back as a ninja of Konoha and he had the feeling that he was needed back where he was born. He then packed for one final journey bring everything he thought he could use with him and gathered his friends, his mentors, and his allies. They met him in Houses's casino where he let them know that he planned on going home and hopefully put the past to rest and that he might or might not come back. They were sad but they understood that he needed closure so they gave him a few gifts and their blessings. A few even wanted to come with him as a way to pay him back for how much he helped them. He said that if he can bring them he would let them come along. He then gathering he could use or help him he went to the big mountain (he had learned science from Mobius and the think tank) and asked if their transportalponder could bring him back to his home. It was there he learned that the think tank brought him here and luckily they saved the coordinates of the dimensional location where they found the signature. using his own power ( which has changed radically due to the radiation of the wasteland) brought him and the people who decided to follow him back home where his journey would begin .**

**The story begins now with a twist and his equipment, armor, aid, and misc stuff will be listed at the bottom. also a list of perks and skills at the bottom with description of the perks next to the name. Time to let the story begin and if anyone wants a character from Fallout new vegas to be brought in then p.m. me and I will edit the chapter to add them in.**

* * *

**The Wasteland Fox**

**prologue- returning home**

Naruto Uzumaki was ready for his next and possibly last journey and this time he would start it with his friends and allies. He had done many things during his time in the Mojave and he was now a living legend to the people of the Mojave, the New California Republic, and the Mojave Wasteland. He was known as the hope-giver, the bringer of happiness, and the protector of the innocent and pure. He was the wasteland fox and he did what many deemed impossible and brought peace back to the lands that knew only war. He had united the people and brought out the good in people who thought they had lost everything that made them good. He was the leader of the Legion who know actually became something that Caesar was proud of. He had been dreaming of his past and it didn't take long for him to decide to go back home if only to put the ghosts of the past to rest.

He looked around him to see the people who decided to follow him in his travels back to the elemental nations. The first person to offer his aid was arcade gannon who wanted to explore this new world and hopefully discover new skills that he could bring back to the followers of the apocalypse to help the lives of others. Naruto deeply respected the followers as they swore solely to to heal and teach others and they were neutral to the conflicts of the world. They were the kindest people he knew and he had offered to join but they replied sadly that while he knew alot about medicine he would never be a true follower of the apocalypse as to be a follower meant to forsake all other groups and serve everyone equally and he had a greater role as bringing purpose and civility to the Legion.

Arcade had managed to remove the tumor from Caesar and thus the two became friends over literature and civility. Caesar was currently watching over the Legion while he was away as he was the strongest person after Naruto and Lanius. Legate Lanius wanted to follow him as well as he owed him not only his life and loyalty but he had eased the rage and hatred in his heart and made him a protector of the people. His change made him respected by all people who respected his strength and know he used his strength to teach others how to protect themselves and others. He wanted to see the home that helped make his leader into the man he had become and learn from the experience.

Rex was by his side as he practically never went anywhere without his faithful robo-dog. He was a gift from the king in Freeside for helping him keeping the people happy and secure. The dog even recently had puppies with roxie from big mountain and they had spread far and wide becoming the protectors of many towns all over the wasteland. Rex would always be with his master who gave him everything he could ever want,; a kind loving master who made sure he was happy and safe.

Joshua Graham was also going with him as he owed the kid more than he would ever be able to pay back. He was saved from his rage by the kid and during his time learning the essential skills he was his teacher in the art of guns and repairs who took to the arts like a fish to water. He now was a devoted leader to the dead horses who he recently managed to groom Follow-Chalks into taking up his position as head of the tribe. He wanted to come to this world and see if there were people who could use his help similar to the tribes in Zion.

Daniel was also here as he too owed the fox for his help. His unique skill to create clones allowed to formulate the plan of simultaneous attack and retreat where he lead the dead horses and a few sorrows to distract the white legs while the majority of the sorrows would retreat to the edge of zion. The plan worked better than he imagined as Salt-upon-wounds was defeated yet spared and the white legs lost their fighting spirit and would be crushed by the 80's tribe. He wanted to follow his following and as a missionary he would spread the teachings of God to these people and hopefully bring salvation to others.

Ulysses had joined them as he owed the kid more than he thought possible. He had signaled the kid in order to put his past to rest either through his death or the kids but he found redemption as the kid managed to make him realize that despite all that happened there was always hope for the future. He did his best to teach the kid about everything he knew and the two practically became brothers in search of a place to call home. When he decided to go back to his world he offered Ulysses to come with him and see if this could be his home. He accepted and gathered what was left of his things and met with the others at the gun runners shop.

They met there to gather as much ammo and supplies as possible and through Joshua they got their equipment repaired and ready for their journey. He then brought out the portal gun (not from portal but one to go to the big mountain) and brought them to the think tank. There they waited for a few days for the think tank and doctor mobius to gather enough power and coordinates to bring them all to his home.

* * *

Everyone was ready as today that they would depart. They all had enough supplies in the categories of ammo, medicine, various odds and ends they could use to craft more supplies. They had all brought their respective weapons and armor and they were in perfect condition. Then the fox started to speak saying," Everyone I want to say a few words before we depart. I am happy that you guys have decided to follow me back to my home and I am proud to have known all of you. I will be honest; my home is incredibly different from this world you guys are used to dealing with and as such you must adapt during our time here. I know that there will be danger there and the threat of war as my home is based on a military society. I promise to help you guys and so in turn I ask for your help to help this world. Are you ready?!"

Everyone then shout out letting him know that they are ready for the trip. They then gather in the portal room where they prepare for transport. Dr. Kein then appeared on the screen that was on the wall of the portal room and said, "Well my fellow men I have decided to let you know that the preperations are nearly complete however there is a slight complication in the coordinates. The coordinates we originally had had degraded with time but we still have the location of the dimension but we cant guarantee the location or possibly even time of your arrival. We can also foresee a possible paradox effect happening and thus we have tried to narrow down our calculations. Be prepared for being landed in the past, future, or somewhere in between."

Then one by on the companions all said their last words in this world for now starting with Joshua, "Well kid I look forward to seeing your home. You told me that it is a land that is covered in Nature's majesty. I wish the dead horses and sorrows could see this land if it is true."

Daniel then said," I come in gods name to spread his word yet I will never forget that while I bring peace I must prepare for battle and that I can't do it alone."

Arcade"I will continue to follow the teachings of the followers and help all those who need or ask help in this new land. I hope that these people are ready for what we bring them."

Rex" Bark-Bark, pant,pant,pant"

Lanius" I will follow you my lord till the end for all you have done for us. I will be your sword and shield should you cant fight and I will protect hose that you hold dear."

Ulysses" well brother time to see if this place can be the place I constantly am searching for. The divide was lost to me but you gave me hope that I could find a home to call my own. I hope to see if your home can truly be my place of hope."

Then a bright light appeared that surrounded them and before long they were gone ready to begin a new journey in a new world and hopefully once more bring peace.

* * *

**This section will show the weapons, armor, aid, and perks of the wasteland fox.**

**for items held by his companions it is the same as found in the game only with unlimited ammo, and a supply of medicine.**

**weapons-**

**A light shining in Darkness (.45 auto pistol, unique, hold-out); Maria (9 mm pistol, unique, hold-out); lil' devil (12.7 mm pistol, unique, hold-out); Anti-Material rifle (GRA, fully upgraded, .50 mg sniper rifle); .45 auto smg (fully upgraded, .45 auto sub machine gun); Sleepytime (10 mm smg, unique, silenced, GRA, hold-out); Dinner Bell (Shotgun 12 gauge, unique); FIDO (gatling gun, .44 magnum, unique); shoulder mounted machine gun (fully upgraded, 10 mm); Plasma Defender (GRA, fully upgraded, energy cell); sonic emitter- robo scorpion ( energy cell, hold-out); YCS-186 (gauss rifle, microfusion cell, unique); holo-rifle (fully upgraded, microfusion cell, unique); Elijah's advanced LAER (fully upgraded, microfusion cell, unique); Sprtel-wood (gatling laser, microfusion cell, unique); Cleansing Flame (energy weapon, unique, flaming, gun runners, flamer fuel); Esther (mini-nuke, unique, explosive); Mercy (40 mm grenade, fully automatic, unique, grenade minigun); great bear grenade rifle ( grenade rifle, 40 mm grenade, unique, single shot grenade rifle, obtained through aiding the ncr); red glare (fully automatic, fully upgraded, unique, rocket launcher); holy frag grenade( holy weapon, craftable, thrown explosive) x 500; satchel charges x 500 (custom made, mines); flash bang (Lonesome road, non-lethal, thrown) x inf; nuka grenade (mad bomber perk, plasma weapon, crafted, thrown) x 400; Blade of the west x 2 ( bumper sword, melee); Chainsaw (GRA, fully upgraded, chainsaw, melee); Protonic-inversal axe (melee, robot killer); Gehenna (unique, gun runners, flaming, melee); protonic inversal throwing axe x 300(throwing weapon, axe); super heated Saturnite fist (power fist, heat based attack); industrial hand (bladed hand weapon, ignores defense)**

**armor-**

**Courier duster- Peace bringer ( +1 to all special stats, plus 20 resistance to all damage, +25 to speech); Sierra Maddre reinforced Armor (light armor, highest defense for light); Elite Riot Gear ( medium armor, + night vision, +2 perception), Remnants power armor (power amor, heavy armor, resistance to radiation)**

**aid-**

**Black blood sausage x 100, blood sausage x 200, bitter drink x 250, nuka cola- quartz x 150, purified water x 250, auto inject stimpack (small and large) 250 each, buffout x 200, datura antivenom x 300, doctors bag x 100, fixer (removes addiction) x 150, healing poultice x 200, (hydra-jet-med ex- mentats (regular and party time)-psycho- rad ex- rad away-rebound- steady- turbo) x 300, stimpack (regular and large) x 400, stealth boy x 250, weapon repair kit x 300.**

**misc- **

**enough materials to make lots of ammo, grenades, and healing items for an army**

**perks-**

**Lady killer (makes him irresistible to females and allows options he normally wouldn't have when talking to females)**

**Certified Bachelor ( makes guys trust him thus opening option when speaking to guys)**

**Heave Ho! (increases strength of throws which boots its velocity and impact damage)**

**rapid reload (increases reload speed by 50 %)**

**swift learner ( increase rate of growth of skills)**

**educated ( gains greater increase in skills than normal)**

**run and gun ( when wielding a pistol or small rifle moving doesn't decrease accuracy)**

**Travel light ( when wearing no or light armor you gain a 30% increase in speed)**

**ferocious**** loyalty ( when naruto has less than 75% health his allies gain 40 attack and defense)**

**fortune finder ( when looting the bodies of the dead or hiding places finds more money than normal)**

**gunslinger ( gains a massive increase in accuracy both in and out of vats for 1 handed guns)**

**handloader ( recovers all gun cases from used rounds fired by guns also able to re-use used rounds in crafting)**

**shotgun surgeon ( removes an opponents defense when using a shotgun)**

**toughness ( increases defense by 10)**

**vigilant recycler ( recovers the cases of used energy ammo to be refilled)**

**energy producer (able to fill used energy cases with internal energy thus saving cases in stead of wasting them) (yes this is an original perk)**

**commando (increase in accuracy when using 2 handed weaposn immensely in and out of vats)**

**Quick draw (able to holster and unholster a weapon in a second)**

**scrounger (able to find more ammo in bodies and hiding places than normal)**

**stonewall ( unable to be knocked down in combat and has more defense)**

**strong back and burden to bear (makes weight a moot point as he can carry practically any amount of stuff without being slowed down)**

**terrifying presence (allows the enemy to be scared into running away) (primarily used during kyuubi mode)**

**animal friend (rank 2 all animals aid you in combat against your foes except for other animals)(This also works with summons thus making them friendly even if their summoner is a foe)**

**fast metabolism ( increase in healing done by stimpacks by 50%)**

**hit the deck ( increase resistance to explosions by 50%)**

**Life giver ( increase naruto's health and can literally give up some of his life force to heal other people)**

**piercing strike (makes enemy defense useless against melee and unarmed weapons)**

**silent running ( makes him able to sneak while running)**

**sniper (increase accuracy when aiming for the head)**

**splash damage (increase range of explosion damage and increase damage the closer the target is to the center of the explosion.**

**unstoppable force ( increase damage against defending target)**

**adamantium skeleton (makes limbs impossible to be crippled)**

**jury rigging (makes items repairable even when using different items for their parts)**

**light step (enemy traps are not set off when you are near them)**

**explorer (instinctively knows the location of every place of importance but must visit to make sure and be able to fast travel)**

**spray and pray (should an ally get in the way of your shot the bullets will veer away from them and redirect themselves to the enemy)**

**slayer (increases speed of melee and unarmed attacks and grants an increase in said skills damage)**

**implants (+1 to all special, plus health regen and defense, added stealth, and added health and action points through food)**

**junk round ( able to craft ammo from junk items such as scrap metal and tin cans)**

**heavyweight (decreases weight of items above 10 pounds by half which includes weapons and armor)**

**grunt ( plus 25% damage with all weapons)**

**home on the range (ability to sleep outdoors and gains its benefits)**

**Them's good eating (all enemies will drop blood sausage and a lesser chance to drop black blood sausage)**

**big brained, cardiac arrest, and reinforced spine ( head and body cant be crippled and cant be poisoned, adds strength for more weight)**

**broad daylight ( light will not affect one's sneak attempt)**

**thought you died ( resets one karma to zero, immune to critical hits, gains 10 health per 100 karma,) Naruto had 3000 karma so he gained 300 health) (this also has a special use for later on in the story, I leave it up to everyone it speculate its use)**

**lesson learned ( increases skills growth even further)**

**bringer of salvation (+1 to all specials, able to use speech checks on every person even enemies but some may be pointless) (a variation of divide survivor)**

**limitless compassion (able to turn enemies into allies, can negotiate a surrender from any enemy) (another original perk as Naruto is famous for gaining allies from enemies) (may not work if the foe is filled with bloodlust and if they are unable to think properly)**

**mad bomber ( makes naruto immune to his own explosions and allow crafting of unique explosives inlcuding holy grenades, 40 mm grenades, and )**

* * *

**special stats-**

**strength 11/10**

**perception 11/10**

**endurance 11/10**

**charisma 12/10**

**intelligence 11/10**

**agility 11/10**

**luck 13/10**

**reason for these stats is that naruto has went through hell to become the best and the specials go over 10 due to the implants**

* * *

This is naruto's stats and I will end the chapter here as I want a few opinions on when and where I bring the group into the Naruto verse. I had originally planned for having them land a few days after the VOTE battle but I might do earlier for a few awesome battles or scenes. here are a few ideas for scenes I want to do

1) Naruto and Lanius fighting Zabuza with the blades of the east and west.

2) Naruto mini-nuking Orochimaru and holy fragging him.

3) through his alliance with the think tank and the brotherhood having him pilot Liberty Prime against Shukaku.

4) bringing the group against the sound invasion and watch assess being kicked.

5) having Joshua and Daniel aiding Sarutobi against Orochimaru

6) arcade reminding Tsunade of a doctors duty to those in danger.

7) Ulysses fighting in the mist civil war to protect the people whose homes are being destroyed.

8) rex meeting Kakashi's summons and cyborg meet flesh.

* * *

Well good reading and I hope you enjoy. don't forget to read, review and critique my work if you open it up. I will accept all criticism as long as it is constructive and not pure flaming or trolling.


	2. prologue 2 the gods realm

**KOAL- well this is the second chapter of my "Wasteland Fox" story and I have finally figured out where the story begins in the Naruto storyline. I decided to start from the beginning and have fallout naruto merge with canon naruto so that way I can prevent any paradoxes in this story. I have also decided to remove the companions and have them watch over the Mojave while he is gone and he will receive shipments from the Big Mountain with medicine, ammo, throwing weapons, grenades, and items used for repairing his equipment and healing. I will also add in a new item which will be used for repairing armor and helmets.**

**Naruto will keep all of his skills and perks he obtained before the merge and his items will be returned when he becomes a ninja. He will also gain a new set of skills to improve which will monitor his growth as a ninja gunslinger. I decided that in the end this story will be similar to the Lonesome Road dlc in that this is the final chapter of the Wasteland's Fox personal story and put an end to the prologue which will then pave the way to my series idea based off of the Naruto series from Kyuubi16 I have read in the past. I have also decided to start the story right before he became a ninja and slightly before he fought Mizuki. I have also decided to delete most of my stories except for a few and focus on a few ideas instead of having many on my mind. Let the story begin and please enjoy my works.**

* * *

Naruto traveled through the portal only for Naruto to enter a white room with two doors and a table in front of the doors. The doors had a plaque on them with the one on the left saying "Kami" and the one on the right saying "Domain". He then saw the letter and it simply said, "please enter my office, Kami." Naruto then simply shrugged and walked into the office which appeared to be a simple office one would find in business buildings back in the Mojave. He then saw a beautiful lady who had hair as black as night and eyes that seemed to burn with an inner fire. She had a great figure but to his confusion her body seemed to shift every now and then into a different shape.

The lady simply nodded and pointed to the chair on the opposite side of her desk where he sat down and awaited the coming talk. She quickly looked over a multi page document before setting it down and looking at him. He saw a variety of emotions on her emotion but the biggest emotion he saw was a look like he was supposed to be here years ago.

She then started speaking saying, "Hello I suppose you can guess that I am the goddess of the world you have entered. My name is Amaterasu, originally the goddess of the sun and heavens but was given the section of the multiverse as my realm and home when not at the meetings that the gods hold every now and then. I have to admit that when you were brought out of my world about 8 years ago it threw me for a loop as for the most part we gods swore not to mess with each others domains. I had spoke with the gods that rule over the world you arrived at but to my dismay it wasn't by their plans you had arrived there. I had no way to obtain you back as since it was mortals that brought you there I couldn't take you as when that group of gods made that series of worlds they made the other gods sign a contract that made clear that as long they didn't mess with other worlds we couldn't mess with theirs.

That contract is not broken so that means that the people of that universe found a way to break the dimensional wall by themselves. I had no choice but to leave you there and forget about you and move on. The reason I accepted that is that there is more than one realm in my domain and they are all based on the same birth idea. It messed one world but not all of them. However you have now returned by your own will and that complicates things somewhat.

Your experiences in the Mojave wasteland has changed you immensely and you even threw the original fate of the world for a loop as the original courier six was supposed to survive being shot in the head. You having taken his place changed things immensely and in my opinion for the better. You did the impossible by taking control of Caesar's Legion and made it into the group Caesar himself had imagined it becoming. You brought the Mojave into an era of peace between all three great factions and even got Mr. House to help form an independent Mojave. You redeemed Joshua Graham and Legate Lanius from their anger and rage and brought kindness.

You changed things for the better and I am personally proud of it. Your body however was heavily altered during the journey not only with the implants but also the radiation. You may not remember what happened at the end of your journey in the divide as your nearly died saving Ulysses from the Marked Men but with the help of your redeemed burden you managed to siphon the power needed to launch the nukes away and make the launch system abort. Your body however was heavily radiated from absorbing the radiation leaking from the nukes and that made your body's dna start to mutate and your body would have mutated to death as your burden tried his best to keep you alive.

However your mutation was always kept under control after enough energy was put into it to stabilize it. I have to admit what it did was probably what the creators of the forced evolutionary virus wanted to achieve in human subjects. Your body has slightly evolved enough so that your advantages being a host to Kurama no longer rely on him and are now a part of you. The added chakra you can call on is not a part of it however as only the extra energy and advanced healing rate is included. The Implants that were added to you however were altered into a unique organic form which means that with time your stats will grow with your bodies growth.

I have also reverted your level from 50 back to level 1 as level in this world is a measure of your accomplishments and in this world you have yet to accomplish anything. You will keep all of your stats, perks, items, and skills as a testament to everything you have gone through in the Mojave. The caps you have on you have been sent back to your personal stock and I also have decided to help you out a little bit. I have sent a message to your companions and the think tank and set up a system where they will send you once every week a set of supplies which will be sent into your apartment back in the leaf which will be moved in the case of you living in a new apartment or building.

I have also met your companions and relayed the information that this is a road you must walk alone as this realm was originally yours and that reason alone is what allows you to come back and finish what you were meant to finish. Other people of different worlds were not allowed to enter their of their own will and the reverse applies to their world as well but since you were forced into their world you didn't apply to the standing laws. Good luck and may you accomplish what you dream to do. You will return to your 13 year old body a few days before you became a ninja so good luck."

Naruto nodded and exited the room out of the door and returned to the white space and after making sure he checked his inventory noticed he now had a new weapon and a couple notices.

* * *

**Obtained Blade of the East - Melee, Unique**

**New Perk added- Burden never gone- even if you were to lose your tenet by any means except death then you will survive the removal and still keep most advantages you originally had except for other battle forms.**

**Implants have mutated and evolved into organic implants- all implants now increase in effect every 5 levels. as a side effect special stats can no longer be added by perks. implants improve at levels 5, 10, 15, so on.**

**obtained Keys to supply caches- weapons, armor, aid, misc, and ammo- these caches will be loaded every week once and the supplies can stack for up to 2 months. Money is not included in the caches.**

* * *

with the weapon was a note saying' a gift from Lanius and may you find victory in battle'. He then noticed the door with the sign saying 'Domain' and with one last look he also say a door saying ' way back you came'. He beat down the urge to go back to the place he has known for most of his adult life and with a sigh he approached the door. He then sighed and made one last check making sure he had everything he had brought with him. He then steeled himself and prepared for the road ahead.

With a few minutes of discomfort he was ready and he approached the door in his duster and exited out into the start of his new journey.

* * *

**Hello this is Koal and I recently had a few reviews stating I was making the story worse so I decided to change what I originally had planned to insert in this chapter and decided to go a somewhat safe route. I had in during my times daydreaming this story had envisioned a part deathclaw naruto and thought it would be awesome but I then realized after reading a few comments that this would go down a road that would conflict with the original idea I had for a new vegas naruto. I then decided that since the part where he stopped the lonesome road nukes by absorbing their energy was going to stay I decided to modify his implants and instead have them evolve the more he levels up so his implants add one special stat every 5 levels. The max will be 20 for each stat and the healing, armor, cazdores (which will now affect insects or animals have yet to choose), crouched speed, and added healing through food will add their original boosts upon itself after every 5 levels as well.**

**I will apologize if my original story idea had turned you away from the story and hope you will give the edited version a new chance. I admit if people wanted the companions in I have to admit it would be significantly harder to try and fit them in more than once so they would appear a few times then I would forget about them would be their most likely fate. The gods portion exists as my personal character which is based off of me is a god who rules over the multi-verse and since there are so many worlds he gave them all to his own creations which are mirror images of their worlds creators (for worlds what appear to have no gods) and gods( if the creator made gods for that world)**


	3. the cycle of hate and rebirth

**KOAL- well this is the third chapter of the "Wasteland Fox" and I decided after finishing some school work to get to work on this chapter. This chapter focuses on The wasteland Naruto getting accustomed to his life back in his original home. I also decided to add a few scenes in homage to the downloadable contents of New Vegas with a few scenes based on the respective dlc's. I also have planned a little challenge for those who remember New Vegas as each reviewer can try to note the homages to 1 specific dlc and if they get them all then they get to add one idea of theirs into my story to try and add flavor to the tale. That means that in the end four people get to reccommend 1 different idea when they get the allusions to dead money, old world blues, honest hearts, and lonesome road. The allusions will be set to 3 from each dlc and then they will stop or if I unintentionally make another then it can be used to replace one you missed. I will also add the sierra Madre martini to his pack as they are very useful and I will also add both the drop box and sierra madre vending machine to his apartment as he uses them alot. BTW for those who who wonder on the amount of chips he has he has an immense amount as he is so lucky he is practically lady luck made flesh and a man.**

**He also learned sealing enough so that he could create storage scrolls so he has every single gold bar from the sierra madre vault he has spent 7 of the 37 gold bars to fund the second battle for Hoover Dam and the rest he has stored away for when they are needed. If you are wondering about the second battle for hoover dam well the truth is that all of the raiders and criminals of the Mojave had banded together to try and. Also a few random facts to help readers try to understand my creation:**

**1) Naruto was baptized by Daniel and Joshua into becoming a member of New Canaan as he found that religion helps stabalize the soul and for all the lives he would take he would constantly seek forgiveness from god who he saw as something worth following. He having followed the teachings of God had managed to slowly bring religion back into the Mojave and he himself said that people were free to believe in anything so long as you don't hurt someone else due to your beliefs. (I also ask any mormons to send me any details about the faith as I want to portray it truthfully)**

**2) When Naruto gambled in the Sierra Madre casino he broke the bank in the first 10 minutes and while the casino holograms wanted to remove him his natural charm pierced even their programming as he gave back 80% of his winnings in the casino in order to continue having fun. He eventually became a legend not only among the holograms but at every casino as he was always winning and even though he always won high he donated most of his winnings back to the casino as a way of saying "thanks for allowing me to have fun here may you be blessed with good fortune in the coming days". It was discovered at a later date that his blessings actually bore fruit as the casinos became famous and would prosper for years to come and in honor of the lucky blonde who blessed them with success and money they would donate a portion of their earnings to the Mojave as a whole where it continued to grow at a staggering rate.**

**3) not long after the second battle for hoover dam Naruto managed to convince what remained of the enclave and the brotherhood of steel in the Mojave to meet with him and discuss the future of the Mojave's technological growth. He managed to do what many thought was impossible and made the enclave come to terms that the america they want to recreate could never come to fruition as the people saw what the enclave had done to reflect on pre war america and that made many find such a thing as supporting them distasteful. He however managed to have them work with the Think Tank to recreate many lost technologies the first thing they focused on was the science behind the sierra madre vending machines which allowed items to be formed from chips won at the casino. They finally cracked it after a few years but this started the whole world down the path to recovery as food, medicine, clothes, and even weapons were able to be obtained from regular caps now so instead of trying to find a vendor who sold what you wanted you could travel to a local vending machine and trade caps for practically anything.**

**4) Naruto was able to convince House to allow him access to his mainframe where he kept control of the securitrons so that the entire Mojave and not just the strip was able to prosper with the protection of the robotic servants. Yes-man was kept as a public face to keep the Mojave well informed as the securitrons not only acted as protectors but with the wireless signals giving them orders they served as a fast source of news as current events were given to them to help determine their actions.**

**Well to everyone who likes my works I have decided to remove a few of them from my established story list to get rid of a few things I will not work on anytime soom so to those who like them I am sorry but I plan on keeping the stories I will continue at a later date. I hope you like this continuation and please feel free to offer critiques and ideas to work with as I can always use another opinion. I also ask that if you want another chapter to keep reminding me as I sometimes get so caught up in a new idea that I forget the old works.**

* * *

**The Wasteland Fox**

**Chapter 1- the homecoming beginnings**

Konohagakure, 2 days before team assignment- Naruto POV

Naruto suddenly found himself awake in an old room laying down on what he felt was a well made bed. That was the first clue that he was no longer in the wasteland as well made beds were a rare commodity that were considered indulgent after the peace treaty. He then dug deep into his memories as this room seemed slightly familiar. He then realized that it was his old apartment back before he left this world due to the posters of ramen on the walls. He also saw a few new things in his room that he quickly recognized such as a Sierra Madre vending machine from the sierra madre, a commissary terminal like the ones he found in the divide, a few lockers with a plaque on them with the words from left to right: weapons, armor, aid, misc, and ammo. He also had a small garden which was similar to the one he had in the Big Mountain Sink. he also had a reload bench, a craft-station, and a fireplace to cook food. The last thing he saw was three chemistry sets with below them were plaques on the wooden tables saying: stimpacks, medicine, and cloud residue. This meant he was basically prepared for shipments of goods and fully capable of using his weapons and items he found in the Mojave.

He then went into the bathroom and found that he was younger than he really was and he appeared to be 12 years old again. He was surprised that he could walk normally but he just shrugged it off as a gift from the goddess he just parted with as he figured she did him a favor after coming back to fulfill his destiny. He then planned his day out which started with him checking out his physical status and making sure he could operate at optimal capacity. After a few check from his pip-boy he noticed that while his body was younger he kept the strength, skills, perks, and special implants he had left the Mojave with. He still had all of his weapons, armor, and items so he was good to go. Now all that was left was getting good clothes that would fit him as most of his armor would be a bit too big for him.

He found his old orange sweatshirts and while he mentally cringed he put them on as that was all he had. He remembered that he was lucky to get those as he was ripped off at every story he went to in the past. Well hopefully his bartering skills would be able to keep himself from being ripped off. He then walked out of his apartment, taking great care to make sure that the door was locked and his apartment unable to be vandalized, he decided to go to the stores today and hopefully get some good clothes. But first he needed to see the Hokage as he wanted to hopefully prepare the man for when he had to reveal that he had more skills and weapons than he previously had before his arrival. That lead to the question of what happened to this world's version of him.

He saw that people were surprised to see him and a few quickly got some very angry glares. He also saw that a mob was beginning to form and he quickly realized that he needed to hustle and reach the hokage otherwise he would have to let his guns do the talking to the mob and that would cause more than a good bit of potential problems.

* * *

Angry Civilian POV-

Today was a very good day as it was discovered that a group of ninja and civilians had managed to kill the local demon brat. The group had caught him heading home from that run-down Ramen stand he always frequented and in order to make sure he died skipped the customary beating and went into directly slitting his throat and stabbing his heart and head. He suffered so many stab wounds there was no chance for survival and as such when the shift changed for his bodyguards a couple minutes after his death and the new group saw what the mob was doing they immediately set to rounding up the enraged mob. The reason that it wasn't noticed until the anbu guards shift changed was that the previous shift was held by people who were hired to look the other way and make sure he died.

The group was quickly surrounded by the forces loyal to the Hokage who also made an appearance at the killing grounds and tears flowing at his failure to save his surrogate grandson he in a moment of great rage had ordered them killed for the premediated murder of Naruto Uzumaki and the mob ninja and civilian were put to death without even a chance to try and be arrested. One of his friends was in that mob and only the fact that he didn't join due to there being enough people there anyway saved him from dying. But seeing the brat still alive while his friends were dead in order to end him for good drove him mad. He would gather a few who hated the brat and this time make sure he died once and for all.

* * *

Naruto POV-

Well it was official there was an angry mob being formed as of now. The mob started to chase me and I ran all the way toward the hokage's building. Along the way I dropped a few gas grenades that I had saved from the Sierra Madre with the explosive parts removed so the simply let loose clouds of gas which slowed down the mob for a few seconds which was incredibly helpful. The building was getting closer in sight until a small group to block the route off with a lesser mob but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I channeled the essence of the legion, the essence of the bull and with a mighty cry I ran straight through them and exited the other side. I was withing sight of the building and was getting close when someone threw a triangular knife at me and it hit my shoulder. The would wasn't deep and It wouldn't stop me from continuing to run. I looked back and saw a few men and women who had started throwing knives and they were easy to distinquish from the regular mob as they had the original leaf headband on their heads.

I dropped my last gas grenade and stormed into the building and ran into where I recalled the Hokage's office was only for me progress to be stopped by a weird man with a bandaged hand and one of his eyes being covered up. He had a look on his face that I didn't like so I equipped a holdout weapon specifically Lil' Devil the 12.77mm handgun and tried to get past him. Then from out of Nowhere a couple masked men appeared and tried to grab me but I was able to dodge them until the man with a cane tried to stop me by grabbing me. I knew from the aura around him that he would try and do something terrible to me so with a quick movement I grabbed the handgun I had on me and without him even knowing it pulled the trigger with the gun under his head pointing up. The loud bang was quickly followed with the sound of a bullet entering then exiting his head and he dropped with a hole in his head. The door suddenly slammed open to find Jiji looking outside and he looked both pale yet happy to see my face and he quickly frowned when he saw the old cripple right next to me dead.

He then ushered me into his office and there I started to prepare to tell my story. I knew it would take a while but hopefully he would believe what I said especially with my proof.

* * *

Hiruzen's POV-

Today was just filled with a whole slew of logic defying things as while I was mourning the loss of my surrogate grandson I heard a bang right outside my office door and I quickly moved to see what happened only to find my former teammate Danzo with a hole at the top and bottom of his head with a child who looked just like Naruto next to him. I quickly did the signs to dispel Genjutsu but to my happiness/horror there was no illusion as the boy was real and Danzo was dead. I also quickly noticed that in his hand was a metal contraption which was L shaped and its functions I could only guess was the cause of Danzo's death.

I quickly scooped him up in my arms and brought him into my office where he would hopefully explain everything as what the hell was going on. I then also noticed a strange contraption on his right arm with a screen and a few buttons and knobs which made me think of a computer but they were big and bulky nothing like what he had on his arm. The boy was shaking but he had a look of resolve on his face found on those who knew their duty and would see it through to the end. The boy then began to speak and from there a whole new can of worms was about to be opened.

* * *

**KOAL- I was originally planning on making it last longer and go through the challenge but decided to get the set ready for the true beginning with the actions that happened in the chapter. Just for you to be clear. He had indeed killed Danzo so root is no longer a threat but the sole reason he was able to kill him that easily was that he had the element of surprise as he had a holdout weapon in his possession and he fired the bullet right into his head before he even knew what was happening The whole mob thing in my opinion is potentially possible yet can be overdone. The mob's purpose is to show that unless actions are taken to curb the hatred it will only grow as in this case where the original naruto was killed by the mob. The reason the original died is so that this world can make way for the world-traveler Naruto. The civilians in this story are practically overwhelmed with hatred and will at every possible turn try to ease their hatred by inflicting pain on Naruto and while I want to write where he makes them realize that their hatred is pointless the truth is that man is both its greatest ally and worst enemy as they will never listen to him as their preconceived notions have being so ingrained into them that the older generation is beyond redemption. The young ones are still pure but the older civilians are going to act at every turn to try and hurt him. I may have it come to head soon to the point where he plays an angel of death and purifies them with holy fire (AKA Gehenna or holy frag grenade).**

**The items in his apartment are all the essential world items needed to gather everything for being able to repair, create, and store equipment. I also added a few things for the items that were too good to forget such as the sierra madre martini. The gas grenades were decoy items and as such they have no true purpose except in situations where he doesn't want to kill. The challenge begins next chapter which will consist of a discussion with Sarutobi and the team assignment where he talks with his future team and does the true test. For the team meeting I will make it much longer than canon as I always found that they never really found out alot about each other with simple :name, likes, dislikes, and dreams. I will have them ask a few questions of each other with each member asking 3-4 questions which will be asked to everyone and the asker will answer their own question at the end of the responses.**

**I also will answer the questions of pairing and I will be honest as I don't intend to have true pairings per sey. Naruto has been through alot and his heart is big enough to give happiness and hope to everyone he meets but something in him can't hold a stable relationship with another as he knows that at the end of this journey he will leave and possibly never return. So the majority of the romance portions of this story will be a series of one-night stands with various people he meets in his journeys. He especially has a soft spot for those who are strong yet endure loss as he will take it upon himself to ease their emotional pain if only for a night. So for sure no definate pairing so no single or harem route but a series of one-night stands where he eases the pain of others. Just so you know he is no virgin and while he is incredibly talented in bed he hates perverts as he sees them as needlessly inflicting pain on those they act perverted with. The first stand will be with Tsunami from wave as I always found her to be beautiful and strong. If you want to suggest a few characters for a one-night stand scene then please add it in with your review or send me a pm.**


End file.
